La primera vez que lo vi tenia siete años
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: Hyuga Hanabi recuerda todas las cosas que vivió desde que lo conoció a "Él". un pequeño One shot


Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

**La primera vez que lo vi tenía siete años**

One Shot

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi tenía siete años, recuerdo muy bien ese día en el gran estadio de la aldea, mi padre me llevo para ver como Neji-niisan pelearía para subir de grado a Chunin.

Recuerdo que mi padre me pidió que no me separara de él y si lo hacía que solo confiara en gente del clan, recuerdo que me sentí mal por sus palabras pero tenía razón, solo puedo confiar en los Hyuga.

En la pelea de Niisan contra **él, **empezó con una paliza al rubio que nadie apoyaba, ignoraba porque ninguno de los gritos de la gente de Konoha fuera de aliento para él y la verdad tampoco me importaba yo solo quería ver a mi Niisan en acción, la pelea fue una completa paliza al pobre rubio donde Neji-niisan mostro sus habilidades, era sorprendente ver como alguien de la rama secundaria dominaba las técnicas de la rama principal, padre estaba impresionado por lo mismo ya que al parecer Neji-niisan fue un auto didacta.

Pero después todo cambio, el rubio que estaba en el suelo derrotado se levanto con nuevas energías y se enfrento a Neji-niisan, le grito diciendo que lo despreciaba o algo parecido, recuerdo que Neji-niisan le conto la historia de las ramas principales y secundarias, debió de haberlo enojado para que soltara un tema tan delicado enfrente de tanta gente.

Después de eso volvieron a pelear y en ese momento sucedió lo inimaginable para mi, Neji-niisan perdió cuando el rubio terco y estúpido salió de la tierra golpeándolo en la barbilla y dejándolo inconsciente.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía que alguien sin un clan, un paria derrotara a un Hyuga y no a cualquier Hyuga si no al genio Hyuga. No lo podía aceptar ni lo quería creer pero el resultado estaba ante mis ojos.

Sin darme cuenta mi padre se alejo no se a donde dejándome encargada a un miembro del clan. Después de eso se dio la invasión de las aldeas del sonido y la arena acabando en la muerte del Hokage.

Después de ese evento por voz de mi propia Neesan oí que el rubio idiota que al parecer era Naruto Uzu-algo había derrotado al arma que les conseguiría la victoria a los invasores.

No lo podía creer, como alguien sin talento y que actuaba por puro instinto había ayudado a detener la invasión.

También me entere que él ayudo a escoltar a la nueva Hokage acompañado por el gran sabio Jiraiya… persona que no conocía pero que mi padre y demás gente del clan hablaban de él como si fuera Dios en persona… con los años me entere de la cruel realidad de ese hombre llamado Jiraiya pero prefiero no tocar ese tema.

Después vino la desaparición del genio Uchiha Sasuke último superviviente de su clan, yo no supe ni conocí a ningún Uchiha pero padre cuenta que eran rivales a tener en cuenta con su Sharingan. Lo más cercano que he visto de un Sharingan en mi vida es el ojo tapado de Kakashi-san y solamente eso.

Recuerdo que ese día vinieron a buscar a Neji-niisan por una misión de rescate planeada a última hora, se fueron temprano ese día todo el equipo que estaba conformado por Kiba-san, Shikamaru-san, un regordete que se nunca debo de llamarle de esa manera enfrente de él, el rubio estúpido de Naruto y Neji-niisan, mas tarde un recién operado Rock Lee los siguió en una búsqueda para reafirmar su juventud, según palabras de Tenten-san.

Lo siguiente que supe después de eso es que Niisan estaba gravemente herido, al parecer tenían que hacer una cirugía muy complicada ya que había sido atravesado por un objeto muy grande, afortunadamente él se logro salvar ese día junto con todos sus compañeros de equipo de rescate.

Había oído de Neesan que el tonto de Naruto había quedado en un estado igual o peor que Neji-niisan al pelar contra el Uchiha, desafortunadamente el Uchiha había decidido por cuenta propia desertar de la aldea e irse con el que fue el asesino del anterior Hokage.

Después de eso no supe nada del tonto de Naruto por una temporada hasta que oí platicar a Niisan y Neesan de que él se había ido a entrenar con el gran Jiraiya. No le di más interés a esa plática, francamente no me interesaba mucho ese muchacho que por lo que note Neesan estaba muy ilusionada por él.

No supe nada de él hasta que un día vi como Sakura-san, la aprendiza de la nueva Hokage lo utilizo para hacer una zanja en la avenida principal de la aldea, parece ser que dijo una estupidez y Sakura le dio el 'correctivo' necesario para que no actuara como un idiota.

Al llegar a casa le dije a Neesan lo sucedido y aun me acuerdo de su sonrojo violento en el que se transformo su cara, a decir verdad fue algo divertido, aun mas cuando padre llego y le pregunto si tenía fiebre, se puso más colorada de lo que ya estaba y no sabía ni cómo explicarle el por qué de su estado.

Después de eso, no supe nada de él por una temporada, recuerdo que quería ir a entrenar en un claro algo lejos de la aldea y logre ver a cientos de rubios con las palmas pegadas como si estuviera rezando, a Kakashi-san y otro sujeto que no sabía quién era. Todo mundo sabía de la facilidad en la que Naruto se podía multiplicar, por eso no debía de extrañarme ver a cientos o quizás miles de Narutos… pobres de aquellos que tuvieran que soportar a toda esa cantidad de rubios idiotas al mismo tiempo, en ese momento me decidí alejarme para no sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Poco tiempo después tuvimos que asistir al funeral del Sarutobi Asuma, el hijo del Sandaime Hokage, unos ninjas renegados en busca de los Jinchurikis lo mataron al hacer una misión de patrullaje cualquiera, al parecer esos sujetos iban detrás de Naruto en esos momentos y se toparon con el equipo de Asuma.

Debo de decir que para esas fechas en que Naruto se fue con el Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama revoco una ley que estaba desde antes que yo o mi Neesan hubiéramos nacido. Esa ley implicaba hablar sobre la identidad del arma más poderosa que la aldea pudiera obtener, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko. Recuerdo que muchos adultos, incluidos miembros del clan Hyuga estaban felices de que podrían demostrar su repudio sin un castigo por dicha conducta, pero en cambio otras adultos simplemente la decisión de la Hokage les dio igual, lo que recuerdo bien es que muchos de los compañeros de clases de Neesan y Niisan pudieron entender el por qué del repudio sin sentido que sus padres le tenían al rubio.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con seguir los pasos de sus padres pero los demás no, decidieron que cuando el rubio Uzumaki, que así es como se llama, volviera a la aldea lo seguirían tratando como siempre lo habían hecho. Recuerdo que Neji-niisan y Neesan manifestaron cada uno a su forma que estaban en contra del repudio hacia el rubio escandaloso.

Sakura-san tuvo un conflicto familiar muy serio a causa de su compañero de equipo, al parecer sus padres no querían que ella estuviera cerca de Naruto pero al ser una decisión del Hokage que ella fuera la tercer integrante de su equipo no pudieron hacer nada y tuvieron que tragarse por mucho tiempo el desagrado que le tenían para no provocar que su hija hiciera preguntas que no podían contestar, al verse libres de esa ley expusieron sus pensamientos hacia Sakura sin esperar la bomba que estaba a punto de detonar. La pelea de la familia Haruno en plena avenida principal fue la comidilla de todas las viejas chismosas por cerca de un mes entero, aunque el desagrado entre la familia de Sakura-san duro más de dos años en poderse resolver, época en la que aprovecho Sakura-san para estudiar medicina más decididamente ¿y cómo lo logro? sencillo, ese periodo de tiempo vivió con la misma Hokage en sus aposentos personales. Otros altercados similares tuvieron Moegi y Udon con sus familias, pero en el caso de ellos el desacuerdo no duro mucho, con Konohamaru pues al ser el nieto del Tercer Hokage sus padres se enteraron de muchas cosas razón por la cual cuando se enteraron de esa noticia fueron los primeros en decirle a su hijo el por qué el trato que los aldeanos han tenido hacia su proclamado hermano mayor.

Con los demás compañeros de clases y los del equipo de Neji-niisan las cosas fueron un poco diferentes, se dice que con el trió Ino-Shika-Cho, los padres siempre habían dado la aprobación de que sus hijos se juntaran con Naruto, el problema era con las madres que ellas no quería que sus hijos se arriesgaran a sufrir un accidente o desgracia. El desacuerdo entre los matrimonios no duro mucho ya que al ver la reacción de la familia Haruno hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas.

Con los Inuzuka y Aburame la cosa fue algo extraña, los Aburame al ser mas analíticos se dieron cuenta de los problemas que conllevaría el vivir sin familiares razón por la cual les dijeron a sus hijos de la misma edad que Naruto que se juntaran con él, lamentablemente todos los jóvenes Aburame que pudieron convivir con Naruto en su infancia eran demasiado cohibidos y retraídos y daban por hecho de que por el simple hecho de estar a su lado ya era suficiente motivo para ser amigos, en cuanto a los Inuzuka la escusa que dieron era que de esa forma los instintos de peligro se desarrollarían estando cerca de él. También dijeron algo de que era una deuda de amistad que tenían con algunas personas. Ni Shino-san, Kiba-san y Hana-sama sabían a qué se referían sus padres cuando dijeron eso.

En el caso de Rock Lee y de Tenten sus familias llegaron a Konoha después del ataque del Kyubi motivo por el cual nunca se enteraron del estado del Uzumaki y les daban igual el que alguna vez hayan estado cerca de ellos.

Después del funeral no supe nada de Naruto durante una temporada, solo algunos rumores de que había vengado a Asuma-san y de que en Konoha se había creado una técnica nueva, por lo que decían los rumores la más poderosa del elemento Fuuton, pero nada más.

Un día mi padre vino conmigo a decirme que tenía una misión de exploración fuera de la aldea, con gusto me fui con él mientras Neesan amablemente se negó de ir diciendo que alguien de la rama principal tenía que quedarse para atender los asuntos del clan y que era su deber como la heredera. Padre estuvo demasiado contento por la iniciativa y confianza que mostraba Hinata, después de hacer una misión en conjunto con el equipo de Naruto sobre buscar a un criminal de clase 'S' su confianza había crecido mucho, recuerdo de sentirme orgullosa por poder decir que Hyuga Hinata era mi Neesan.

Al llegar de la misión de exploración de mi padre solo encontramos un gran cráter y a mucha gente moviéndose para construir casas y complejos habitacionales para los aldeanos. Al reunirnos con los miembros del clan nos contaron de los eventos que había sucedido en esos días que no estuvimos.

La invasión de Akatsuki, la destrucción de la aldea a manos de un solo hombre, la pelea entre Naruto y el Akatsuki mencionado, el casi asesinato de Neesan, y la resurrección de los cientos o miles de muertos que se obtuvo en el ataque y como Naruto se proclamo como el héroe y salvador de la aldea, también como toda la aldea en persona se acerco a él a felicitarlo.

Padre regaño muy seriamente a Neesan por la conducta suicida que tuvo durante el ataque, aunque después del regaño también le dijo que como la heredera del clan Hyuga no podía dejar a una persona atrás y si se volvía a enfrentar a un enemigo que la superaba en fuerza como en esa ocasión que buscara la manera de regresar con vida junto con la persona que fue a rescatar, también le dijo que si no podía regresar los dos que lo dejara atrás y se salvara ella y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando padre termino de hablar con Neesan siguió mi turno para regañarla. Hinata-neesan estaba muy apena por el hecho de que la hermana menor regaña a la mayor… pero a quien engañamos siempre ha sido así nuestra relación. El regaño se convirtió en conversación y duramos toda la noche platicando de los eventos importantes de este ataque, es decir el que Neesan se le declaro a Naruto en plena pelea.

Cuando llego el día siguiente y con ojeras en nuestras caras Neesan y yo fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, fue una maldita idiotez el no dormir la noche anterior, pero debo de admitirlo por culpa de esa platica mi interés en ese rubio idiota creció exponencialmente, pensando en todas las cosas que sabía de él desde que lo conozco me hizo pensar en que quiero conocerlo más… y llamarlo en su momento Naruto-niisan.

Las pocas veces que pude topármelo en la reconstrucción antes de que se fuera a una misión de clase 'S' quise llamarlo Niisan como lo hacía Konohamaru y su tropa, pero siempre las palabras morían en mi garganta, desconocía el por qué pero nunca lo pude llamar así, también ayudaba que cada vez que lo veía hacia o decía una estupidez que terminaba de una u otra forma en Sakura golpeándolo y mandándolo hacia el otro extremo de la aldea. Me llamo mucho la atención que cada vez que los veía a ellos dos juntos se notaba algo raro alrededor de ellos, el cómo se hablaban o comportaban yo no sabía cómo definirlo, parecía que ellos estuvieran en una pequeña burbuja separándolos de todo y todos… hasta que llegara un tercero provocando que Naruto y Sakura hicieran su gracia.

Había oído que muchos apostaban dinero para ver que tan lejos volaba el Uzumaki, muchos Hyuga habían hecho un dinero extra por esa misma razón, incluso Neji-niisan y Hinata-neesan apostaban unas cuantas veces. He de destacar que me dio la curiosidad y un día aposte también, ese día me di cuenta que siempre la apuesta de Hinata-neesan era que el joven no volaba ese día. Pocas veces ganaba y cuando lo hacía ganaba dos o tres veces el sueldo de ella, Neji-niisan, Ko-san, Tokuma-san, Hoheto-san y Padre durante un mes, al parecer el amor de Neesan era muy lucrativo.

La siguiente ves que lo vi fue en el funeral de los caídos, más específicamente en el de Neji-niisan, al parecer el murió defendiendo a Neesan que al mismo tiempo estaba defendiendo a Naruto… Hinata-neesan y su maldita obsesión de morir por el amor Naruto.

Me entristecí cuando me entere de ello y estuve enojada mucho tiempo contra Neesan, no le hable por meses por culpa de lo mismo hasta que un día me dije que ya era mucho, las primeras palabras que le dije fueron 'Necesitamos hablar Hinata' ella estaba sorprendida por que le volviera hablar de nuevo, creo que también estaba sorprendida por que en todos estos años que hemos sido hermanas es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre.

Ella me dijo que no podíamos hablar en ese momento ya que tenía una misión que cumplir y que regresaría en unos días, cuando lo hiciera hablaríamos tranquilamente sobre lo que yo quisiera, acepte y me fui de ahí sin decirle ninguna palabra.

Como me arrepiento de ello.

Cinco días después llegaron unos ninjas para hablar con Padre, el asunto era Neesan.

Durante la misión sufrieron un ataque de varios ninjas mercenarios, la relación de enemigos era de 4 a 1, eso en realidad no era un problema, ya que en el equipo estaba Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja más poderoso de la aldea, el ninja que domino al Kyubi y usaba su poder para proteger a los aldeanos, el ninja que se dice era el más veloz del mundo shinobi y aquel que le gustaba multiplicarse para cualquier cosa por tonta que fuera, muchos de los mercenarios cayeron a manos de Naruto pero algo paso que aun no se explican como sucedió.

Uno de los ninjas mercenarios logro colarse a la espalda de Naruto y ataco para matarlo, Naruto no pudo moverse a tiempo y estaba por recibir el ataque hasta que Neesan se atravesó y recibió el ataque. Después de ese evento todos los ninjas de Konoha que eran Tenten, Kiba, Sakura y Naruto vieron como Neesan caía al suelo, ella… ella… fue partida en dos… un corte vertical que la atravesó por completo. Dice Tenten en su reporte que cuando la sangre de Neesan cubrió por completo a Naruto el perdió la conciencia y despedazo a ese ninja y a todo el que se le acercara o estuviera cerca de él. Todos los enemigos murieron a manos de un enfurecido Naruto.

Irónicamente ningún ninja de Konoha fue herido, solo los mercenarios.

En el momento que se fueron los mensajeros llego Naruto para hablar con padre, eso fue antes de medio día. Horas estuvieron en su despacho, solo ellos dos, todos los miembros del clan querían estar adentro también pero cada vez que uno intentara entrar padre lo sacaba a patadas de su despacho, inclusive a mi me dirigió una mirada glacial que nunca le había visto antes.

Pasadas las doce de la noche salieron mi padre y Naruto, el último solo se despidió de padre y desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

Al día siguiente nos entregaron un ataúd con el cuerpo de Neesan en el, solo mi padre vio como quedo el cuerpo, en sus ojos no había nada más que vacio, lo entendía o creo que lo entendía, vio morir a su hermano menor, al hijo de este, a nuestra madre y ahora a su primogénita. El abuelo también estaba en las últimas pero creo que no sufrirá mucho su muerte, algo me lo dice. Ahora lo único que tiene es a mí e igual lo único que tengo es a Padre.

Recuerdo que antes de que iniciara la ceremonia del funeral nos pregunto a todos Bouke y Souke si odiaban como había muerto Neesan, todo el Bouke estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado, algunos del Souke estaban indignados por que ella había muerto y el resto simplemente se quedaron callados reservando sus comentarios que lo más seguro es que fueran tan corrosivos que pudieran destruir paredes al ser pronunciadas. Yo simplemente me quede callada, yo tenía otros problemas con respecto a la muerte de Neesan. Después Padre soltó una pregunta que no esperaba, '¿Ustedes odian a Uzumaki Naruto ya que mi hija Hinata murió al defenderlo?'

Todo el clan se quedo callado estaban pensando la pregunta dicha, entonces Yuhi Kurenai, la maestra de Hinata se levanto y dijo que ella nunca odiaría a Naruto por lo que sucedió, todos los demás amigos de Hinata que asistieron al funeral se levantaron y dijeron lo mismo.

Una miembro del Souke que se que odiaba tanto a Neesan como a mí por ser las herederas legitimas se levanto y dijo que pensaba igual. Después de eso poco a poco todos los miembros del clan Hyuga, odiaran o no Neesan por ser la heredera del clan dijeron que no lo odiaban, uno dijo inclusive que ella murió como una kunoichi de Konoha al no dejar atrás a sus compañeros.

Mi padre simplemente cerró sus ojos y dijo que eso era lo que quería saber. La ceremonia del funeral inicio sin más contratiempo.

En todo el día o los días siguientes nadie había visto a Naruto, ni siquiera en el funeral que se le dio a Neesan, muchos se preocuparon por ello y lo buscaron por días para saber que le había pasado. Solo Sakura-san pudo encontrarlo corroborando que se encontraba bien pero que no quería que lo molestaran en una temporada.

Esa fue la última vez que supe de él en lo que quedaba de ese año. Tenía mis motivos para no saber nada de él. Con la muerte de Neesan me tocaba a mí ser la heredera del clan y tenía que entrenarme en ciertas labores que solo el líder del clan se podía inmiscuir, cosas que Neesan conocía muy bien y que ahora yo también tenía que saber.

También estaba muy ocupada conmigo misma ya que me sentía una irresponsable y tenia culpa dentro de mí ser. Estaba enojada con Neesan por la muerte de Niisan que me aleje de ella, quería seguir hablando como solíamos hacer de vez en cuando, también quería entrenar con ella, en los últimos años ya podía ganarme en los entrenamientos y aunque me gano pocas veces quería seguir demostrándole que yo era la más fuerte de las dos.

La extrañaba y mucho pero ya no podía hablar con ella, ni verla reír ni verla sonreír cada vez que hablaba de Naruto o como se avergonzaba cada vez que le hacia un comentario de doble sentido con Naruto… extraño esos momentos, pero extraño mas sus palabras de aliento que me daba para seguir adelante aun cuando no las necesitara, extraño mas el poder sentirla cerca y pedirle consejo en alguna técnica que decidiera aprender por mí misma, pero lo que más extraño y añoro todas las noches es el que nuestra relación estuviera en paz.

Sé que ella siempre se preocupo de mi comportamiento hacia ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras yo siguiera enojada. Decido quitarme esos pensamientos he ir a visitar su tumba como lo hago todas las semanas.

Curiosamente ese era su aniversario luctuoso pero estaba lloviendo, razón por la cual Padre decidió no ir ese día pero a mí no me importo, salí de la casa cuando nadie me veía y me dirigí a su tumba para poder hablar y descargarme todo lo que podía.

Al llegar me di con la sorpresa de que no era la única que estaba en ese lugar, vi una mata amarilla enfrente de la tumba de Neesan, yo sabía a quién pertenecía esa cabellera, todo mundo lo sabía. Tranquilamente me acerque a esta persona esperando que no decidiera irse en el momento que me sintiera o viera, afortunadamente no paso nada de eso.

Me coloque a su lado debajo de la lluvia, solo yo tenía un paraguas que sirvió para cubrirnos al mismo tiempo, no se inmuto por mi presencia o la falta de las gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo, al parecer no le importaba. Después de unos 10 minutos decidí hablar

- "Todo este tiempo y aun no sé qué decirle o enfrentarme a tu familia, Hanabi-chan" – Naruto, el conocido ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente se me adelanto en iniciar la plática.

- "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Naruto-san, ni yo, ni mi padre u otro Hyuga tiene algo en tu contra… no me gusta el pensarlo o decirlo siquiera, pero era el tiempo de Neesan"

- "No hables de esa manera, no enfrente de mí, por favor"- hablo Naruto, tristeza lo rodeaba por completo

- "Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte, nunca lo ha sido"

Volvimos a quedar en silencio por otro rato hasta que de nuevo Naruto hablo

- "Hay ocasiones en las que sueño con ese día… también con el de Neji… a veces pienso que pude hacer un poco más, que pude evitar sus muertes que ahora en lugar de estar tres metros bajo tierra, podríamos estar comiendo un poco de ramen en Ichiraku o haciendo una misión en conjunto" – Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y tuve la sensación de que Naruto se estaba abriendo hacia mí, me enoje con él porque sentía que se estaba abriendo para disculparse ante mí cuando en realidad el solo quería auto convencerse de que tenía que hacerlo, deje que terminara de hablar para saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas – "Pero ahora, no están aquí, solo porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido, o lo suficientemente cauteloso para dejar un poco mas de chakra, ellos ahora están…" – no lo deje terminar de hablar, estaba molesta por sus palabras y de un golpe a la cara lo tire al suelo, era la primera vez que usaba los puños para golpear a alguien y creo que por culpa de lo mismo me lastime la muñeca, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo.

- "Naruto-san, desde que te conozco siempre te he admirado, tu forma de ser, tu forma de pensar, tu forma de motivar a las personas a seguir adelante, en el pasado ayudaste a Neji-niisan y a Hinata-neesan a salir de sus agujeros personales y ser mejores personas y ahora solo porque no pudiste salvarles tienes que perderte en tu sufrimiento, ¿dónde está ese hombre que sueña en ser Hokage?, ¿dónde está ese hombre que se enfrento al enemigo más peligroso que hayan visto las naciones ninjas?… es triste, no te lo voy a negar pero debes de meterte en tu idiota cabezota rubia que hiciste todo lo que estaba a la mano para salvarlos, diste todo lo que tenias ¿y así es como les pagas su sacrificio? Llorando como un gatito asustado, mis hermanos no se merecen haber sacrificado por un hombre tan despreciable y débil como tu Uzumaki Naruto"

No sé en qué momento había perdido mi paraguas dejando que la lluvia me llenara por completo, pero aun recuerdo como Naruto me observaba sorprendido por lo que le decía, cuando termine de hablar, él se paro y acerco sus manos a mi rostro por un instante quise alejarme pero cuando sentí su calor me quede quieta, su mano se me hizo muy agradable a pesar de que él estaba todo mojado. Recuerdo que con sus pulgares me quitaba el agua de la lluvia que estaba cayendo, no sabía el por qué lo hizo hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad, en algún momento empecé a llorar y el amablemente me quitaba esa lagrimas que se podían confundir con la lluvia de mi rostro.

Recogió mi paraguas y nos cubrió de la lluvia molesta.

- "Lo siento Hanabi-chan, no pensé que mi actitud te afectara, pero… me duele, me duele saber que los dos murieron para protegerme, me duele porque desde que nací ha habido personas que han muerto para protegerme empezando con mis padres, hasta tus queridos hermanos, lo siento Hanabi-chan" – recuerdo que después de decir esas palabras me dio un beso en la frente y se fue alejando poco a poco de la tumba de Neesan.

Tengo que admitir que sus palabras me calaron en el fondo de mí ser, le grite para poder sacar mi frustración y enojo que me tengo a mi misma por la muerte de Neesan que ni siquiera me puse a pensar en que tal vez sus motivos para sufrir en soledad fueran un poco más fuertes que los míos.

- "Lo siento Naruto-san" – alcance a decirle antes de que se alejara lo suficiente y no pudiera oírme, mis palabras le llegaron ya que se detuvo y volteo a verme con cara de duda. Por algún motivo esa cara se me hizo divertida y mientras más la veía un calor en mi pecho crecía. – "Yo me deje llevar por mis frustraciones que tengo hacia mí, antes de que Neesan muriera la culpe de la muerte de Neji-niisan de forma injusta y no nos hablamos por meses y el día que decidí hablarle para platicar nuestro problema ya iba tarde para irse de misión" – Naruto tranquilamente se acerco a mí y me puso su mano en mi hombro

- "¿Quieres hablarlo con alguien? Yo también necesito hablar de muchas cosas" – acepte sin siquiera pensarlo, su proposición me sonó como un trago de agua en medio del desierto – "Te invitó a comer ramen en mi casa, sirve que nos podemos calentar sin problemas y sin que nadie nos moleste"

- "Naruto-san, ¿acaso estás seduciéndome enfrente de la tumba de Neesan? No sé qué pensaría ella ahora mismo" – su cara es de las cosas que más recuerdo ahora, el color bronceado que siempre mostraba cambio a uno azul por mis palabras, intento disculparse no solo conmigo si no con Neesan también, era algo chistoso el ver al hombre más rápido e inclusive poderoso del mundo shinobi temeroso de una simple piedra en el suelo con el nombre 'Hyuga Hinata' escrito en el.

0-0-0-0

- "¿Qué haces abuela Hanabi?"

- "Oh, Kushina-chan no te oí llegar, ¿cómo has estado pequeña?"

- "Solo vine a visitarlos abuela, tenía tiempo que no te veía, ¿y que estabas haciendo abuela?

- "Oh, nada solo estaba anotando mis memorias desde que conocí a tu abuelo" – dijo una anciana Hanabi, el color plata en sus cabellos llenaba los antes castaños cabellos oscuros que lucio en su juventud. Enfrente de ella una joven de 15 años de ojos color perla y cabellos como el fuego la veía con aburrimiento, la joven Uzumaki Kushina nunca ha tenido el gusto de la lectura como a su abuela o padre, ella era más como su tía Uzumaki Hinata, una mujer que no les gustaba la lectura, prefería estar afuera jugando con sus amigos que estar estudiando la historia del clan Uzumaki o peor todavía el clan Hyuga.

- "De seguro que tienes muchas cosas que comentar abuela, considerando como te hace sacar de casillas a ti y a Sakura-sama, no sé si clasificar tus memorias como un libro de torturas o una guía completa de cómo hacer volar a un Uzumaki"

- "Un poco de ambas cariño, un poco de ambas" – las dos mujeres se rieron por las palabras de la mayor – "si quieres ver a tu abuelo está en su jardín"

- "¿Acaso estoy oyendo celos abuela?, no me creo que la gran Uzumaki Hanabi, esposa del gran y poderoso Nanadaime Hokage este celosa de un simpe jardín" – veneno se podría apreciar en sus palabras, no debía de sorprenderse al fin y al cabo su maestra Hatake Rin, jefa del departamento de interrogación y tortura e hija de Anko una de las pocas personas que le han producido miedo al legendario Nanadaime Hokage.

- "No estoy celosa del jardín, aun cuando el jardín reciba mas cuidados y atenciones de los que yo he tenido de tu abuelo en toda mi vida de casada, claro que no"

- "Abuela, ya te he dicho que el sarcasmo no funciona en ti" – dijo la joven pelirroja

- "Curioso porque yo recuerdo que tu abuela fue la que te enseño el sarcasmo"

- "Abuelo Naruto" – la joven al verlo se arroja a sus brazos, de todos sus parientes es al que más quiere, al fin y al cabo, cuando no está soltando veneno a sus enemigos ella era la más parecida a la conducta de su abuelo.

- "Kushina-chan ¿no quieres ayudarme a arreglar mi jardín?" – pregunta el aun rubio a su querida nieta con entusiasmo, a pesar de que ya era un anciano de la edad del Sandaime Hokage cuando murió en la invasión de Orochimaru, seguía teniendo la vitalidad y energía que tenía cuando era joven.

- "No abuelo es muy aburrido andar arreglando el jardín, no es muy divertido sobretodo con esas tijeras raras que tienes"

- "Quien dijo que íbamos a usar las herramientas de jardinería, yo me refería a usar ninjutsu para arreglar el jardín" – Kushina al ser casi de la misma personalidad de Naruto cuando era un joven al oír las palabras de su abuelo salió corriendo al gran jardín que cuidaba su abuelo en los terrenos que el consiguió después de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Naruto se ríe quedamente al ver la reacción de su nieta.

- "Me recuerda a alguien a su edad"- dijo cómicamente Hanabi

- "Oh calla mujer, que yo no recuerdo haber actuado así cuando tenía su edad, además tú eras muy niña todavía" – burla se podía oír en la voz de Naruto

- "Cualquiera que no te conociera diría que abusaste de una joven, frágil y hermosa niña de 10 años a hacer cosas indebidas"

- "Yo no me refiero a eso, yo me refiero a otra cosa" – Naruto se altero de nuevo con las palabras de su esposa, Hanabi reía por lo bajo siempre disfrutaba alterar a su marido de esa manera, era muy fácil a decir verdad. Cuando Hanabi cumplió 15 años, dos años después del encuentro que tuvieron bajo la lluvia enfrente de la tumba de Hinata, Hanabi torció sus palabras enfrente de su padre de tal forma que hacía parecer que tenían relaciones sexuales desde ese día que hablaron sobre los más profundos pensamientos de cada uno. Cabe de mencionar que ese día Naruto demostró una vez mas que era el shinobi mas rápido del mundo, en tiempo record de día y medio llego a Sunagakure siendo perseguido por todo el clan Hyuga detrás de él, mientras que en Konoha Hanabi tuvo que explicar porque ninguno de los Hyugas se encontraba dentro de la aldea haciendo sus funciones laborales.

- "Se a que te refieres cariño, es solo que ya sabes cómo me gusta alterarte" – de fondo en donde estaba ubicado el jardín de Naruto se oye una explosión y una ráfaga de viento entra a la habitación donde se encuentran los dos ancianos, pueden oír a su nieta gritando disculpas por lo que acababa de pasar – "Creo que tienes que ir a ver tu preciado jardín"

- "Cierto, me pregunto qué ha de haber hecho esa niña, demonios a veces me recuerda a mí de niño"

- "Por lo menos ella no pinta las caras de los Hokages como alguien que conozco" – grita la anciana Hyuga, oye como respuesta que ella era muy niña para que supiera ese detalle de él y maldecía el momento en que sus amigos le contaban de sus travesuras de niños.

Por momentos Hanabi se quedo sentada viendo el pequeño libro donde estaba escribiendo sus memorias, de preferencia las memorias que estaban relacionadas a Naruto Uzumaki. Cierra el libro y silenciosamente sale de su casa con rumbo al cementerio.

De camino varias personas le saludan respetuosamente, unas mujeres le piden consejo sobre algunos detalles sobre arreglos florales entre otras cosas. En su camino observaba los cambios radicales que había sufrido la aldea en ese tiempo, el cráter en el que estaba construida la aldea ya no era lo suficiente para contener a la población de Konoha, entonces la decisión que se tomo en su momento es que varios ninjas especializados en ninjutsu de Doton y unos cuantos golpes de Sakura sirvieron para hacer algunas mejoras al entorno de la ciudad. Construyeron caminos que iban hacia fuera del cráter en donde habían construido algunos edificios para el ayuntamiento de la aldea, colocar algunas áreas estratégicas de trabajo ninja y hogares para los ciudadanos.

La población de Konoha no quiso modificar el tamaño y forma del cráter que provoco Pain el día que Naruto fue proclamado como un héroe por primera vez, ellos dijeron que de esa forma todos recordaban que no importa que tan difícil fuera la situación uno pude levantarse y seguir adelante, que los milagros ocurren como lo demostró Naruto ese día.

Poco a poco fue llegando al cementerio en donde sus queridos Niisan y Neesan estaban descansando, junto a la tumba de Hinata colocaron la tumba de Neji de esa forma los dos podían recordar a las personas que tanto habían sacudido su mundo de una forma u otra.

- "Hola Hinata-neesan, Neji-niisan, espero que estén bien donde quieran que estén, ha pasado un tiempo en que vine yo sola a verlos, en estos momentos Naruto debe de estar arreglando un accidente que sucedió en su jardín por culpa de Kushina-chan, así que aproveche para darme una escapada y platicar con ustedes… saben a veces los extraño, me hubiera gustado haber convivido un poco mas con ustedes, pero no se pudo por distintas razón que ya ni vale la pena recordarlo…" – por alrededor de una hora Hanabi hablo de cómo había sido su vida en el tiempo que no los había ido a visitar, en realidad no era mucho tiempo solo dos meses, últimamente a pesar de que Naruto ya no era el Hokage los dos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer con algunos proyectos que habían planeado no abandonar, Hanabi a pesar de que no era la líder del clan Hyuga por haberse casado con el ultimo Uzumaki enseñaba a cada joven Hyuga las técnicas más importantes del clan que ella dominaba, siendo miembro del Souke o Bouke ella los entrenaba con dedicación.

Mientras que Naruto estaba muy apegado a su jardín en sus tiempos libres pero la mayor parte del tiempo servía como un consejero en la aldea y mediador y diplomático hacia las demás aldeas ninjas, a pesar de ser un hombre viejo muchas aldeas aun le tenían miedo y respeto por sus hazañas pasadas. – "Me tengo que ir Neji-niisan, Hinata-neesan, lo más seguro es que Naruto tiene hambre y no quiero que haga un desastre como la última vez que deje a Naruto y Kushina-chan solos en la casa, aun tenemos esa mancha verde en el techo que les comente hace dos años y aun no sabemos qué rayos era y eso que le han hecho estudios… bueno adiós hermanos, los vendré a ver otro día junto con la familia".

Hanabi se fue caminando lentamente de las tumbas de sus familiares cuando una ráfaga de aire hace que mueva su largo cabello hacia atrás y por un leve momento creyó ver y oír a Hinata y a Neji como cuando era una niña, hasta tenían el uniforme oficial de Konoha. Traje que si recordaba bien era el último que usaron en vida.

- "_Adiós Hanabi-chan, cuídate y disfruta tu felicidad como yo no pude con Naruto-kun"_

_- "Cuídese Hanabi-sama y dígale a Naruto que si hace una de sus estupideces le volveré a jalar de las piernas hacia fuera de la cama"_

El viento volvió a soplar y por un momento su cabello le tapo su vista, menos de un segundo duro esa sacudida de pelo y ya no se encontraban los dos Hyugas que tanto extrañaba ella. Miro un rato mas y se fue de ese lugar rumbo a su casa pensando en lo que había oído y visto.

- "Me pregunto que dirá Naruto cuando le diga que el que lo saca de la cama no es Padre si no Neji-niisan… creo que no dormirá en unas cuantas noches"- y con una sonrisa llega a su casa donde oye las voces de sus hijos y nietos que llegaron a último momento.

* * *

Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió después de pensar en esta pareja que tanto me gusta.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto el hacerla. se aceptan criticas y comentarios.

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
